1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stapler, especially to a stapler that has a staple-supporting device.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Staplers and staples are generally used to bind a stack of paper and the like. A conventional stapler comprises a base, a holding bracket and a cover. The base, the holding bracket and the cover respectively have a proximal end and a distal end. The proximal ends of the base, the holding bracket and the cover are mounted pivotally together by a pin. The holding bracket is mounted between the base and the cover. The holding bracket has an opening side, a staple outlet, a pushing device and a spring. The staple outlet is formed adjacent to the distal end of the holding bracket. The pushing device is mounted slidably between the proximal and distal ends of the holding bracket. The spring is mounted securely between the pushing device and the proximal end of the holding bracket. The cover has a distal end and a staple spade. The staple spade is formed on the distal end of the cover and corresponds to the staple outlet in the holding bracket. The staples are mounted slidably between the staple outlet and the pushing device in the holding bracket. The spring presses the pushing device toward the distal end of the holding bracket, so the staples are pushed toward the distal end of the holding bracket. The cover is pressed downward so that the staple spade presses the front staple out of the staple outlet to penetrate through the paper.
When only one staple is left in the holding bracket, the pushing device presses the staple against the distal end of the holding bracket to correspond to the staple outlet and holds the staple in holding bracket until the staple spade presses the staple out of the staple outlet. However, the staple may be a larger size so a pattern on the staple decorates the paper. The larger staple has a greater weight. Consequently, the pushing device and the spring may not press the larger staple hard enough against the distal end of the holding bracket to keep the last staple from falling out of the staple outlet before the staple spade presses the last staple. Therefore, the last staple is easy wasted.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a stapler with a staple-supporting device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.